Fire and Lightning, Ice and Death
by XiaolinHeartless
Summary: Author Alert again
1. I

Fire and Lightning, Life and Death

Disclaimers: Everyone is their respective selves.

Rating: PG-13 for Jami's potty-mouth

Summary: While watching Van Helsing one night, a strange light engulfs Jenn and Jami. They find themselves in Vaseria, and it's night—not­ the best time to be out. Can they make it through the night, and possibly longer? Or will they be destroyed? More importantly, can the other characters withstand their weirdness and Jami's potty-mouth?

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night...which was why Jenn and Jami were thankful to be in Jami's family room with pizza, popcorn, and lots of pop. The previous night, Jami had rented "Van Helsing", a movie that was their favorite. Hey, Hugh Jackman was hot, Richard Roxburgh in Dracula costume was hot, and David Wenham's character was hilarious. What more could anybody want? "All right, one last run through, Jenn. Pizza?"

"Check." There was a giant pizza on the coffee table, fresh from Pizza Hut.

"Popcorn?"

"Check." The popcorn was on the pizza.

"Sour Cream & Onion Pringles?"

"Check." The Pringles were also on the pizza.

"Caffeine?"

"Double check." There was a cooler with 8 cans of Dr. Pepper & Cherry Coke in it.

"All right, it's time for hot guys, something that flies, and Carl. Ready?"

"Let's do it." The button was pressed, the surround sound was turned up, and the insanity level was way above the recommended level.

About halfway through the movie, something strange happened. "Hey, Jami?"

"Yeah?"

"Do your lights usually get brighter at random times?"

"No...this is way different. They usually brighten and then go back to normal, but that's because of the sump pump..." It was then that the lights were too bright for the girls to keep their eyes open. They were soon deaf as well, and then...they fell.

As they landed catlike on the ground, they took in where they were: a dark forest, a cold place, and darkness. "All right, this doesn't happen every day."

"Wonder why it happened to us?"

"Possibly a space-time continuem thingy, having to do with the right time, the right people, and the right coordinates. I dunno, it's got some sort of formula that I understand but can't remember."

"...Stupid smart math people, grumbled the boyish girl.

"Awwww, I love you too." The more feminine of the two looked at her outfit. "At least our bodies and clothes are nice." It was true. They had the bodies of Olympic champions and shiny rubber clothing. "You feel something warm inside of you?"

"No, I feel something...crackly."

" 'Crackly'?"

"Yes, crackly. What, something wrong with that?"

They found out their powers (fire, electricitylightningreally sweet karate moves, and an adamantium/silver power.) within a few minutes, yet were no closer to finding out where they were.

"Sooooooooooooooooo...got any idea where we are, Jami?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaanope. No clue."

They both sighed.

"Know the time?"

"Nope. Wanna try walking around to find out where we are?"

"All right. You go that way," Jenn pointed to the darker part, "and I'll go this way." She pointed to the nicer looking part.

"How 'bout let's not and say we did?" The female Kraven raised an eyebrow at the middle Danko, who just laughed at the expression.

"All right, fine, we'll both go and find is there's a town nearby with people who'll help. For all we know, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere."

SNAP! The nose alerted the two, making them turn 180 degrees and power up, one pair of hands covered in red fire and the other pair flashing lightning bolts on and off. But nothing else was heard. They powered down, Jami's eyes narrowing. Was that a 3-D shadow she had just seen, or just a trick of the moonlight?

"Let's get moving. I've got a bad feeling about this place." They walked down the nicer-looking path, power walking. From the shadows of the trees, a muscular figure growled, not wanting to give up its prey.

"Woah. Really quiet, eh?" Jenn whistled. "Nothing going on. Nope, not a thing." As she talked, Jami looked around.

"Does this place seem familiar to you? Because I swear I've—oooo, a well!" She hurried over and crouched on its little wall, one hand on the rim and one on her knee, making her look like she was about to pounce. She was soon joined by Jenn. "Wonder how deep this is..."

"I know a way to find out." As Jenn smiled evily at her, Jami raised an eyebrow.

"What are you—oh, shit." The one standing quickly pushed the one crouching, her laughter mixing with the cry of "MOTHER FUCKING OW!" Nothing more was heard for a while, save Jenn's laughter.

"What's it like down there?" It was a little hard to say that because of all the laughing.

"...Painful, no thanks to you. Find some rope and get me out of here."

"Only because I need someone to talk to." Conveniently, there was some rope by the well. "All right, I'm sending it down!"

"I can see it!" But while Jami could see the rope, Jenn couldn't see Jami smirking evily. "Yes, just a little lower...lower...perfect! Right there!" The rope was now eye-level with her, and she grabbed on. Planting her feet on the wall of the well, she gripped the rope, widened her grin, and pulled. Jenn soon joined her friend in the well, falling on the more masculine of the two.

"Great, now we're both in here. Thanks...a...lot."

"Heeheeheehee, but it was worth it. Revenge is certainly sweet." She continued "heehee"—ing for a minute before Jenn threw a fireball at her. "MOTHER EFF!"

There was a pause.

"You do know we can probably use our metal to cling to the well and climb out, right?"

"Yeah, but we'll let the villagers do it. They probably need the exercise anyways."

"Ah, smart." They soon fell asleep, each having their own wall. From above, something snarled and loped off. Master would want to know about this, it thought.

* * *

What woke Jenn up was all the racket that was going on, the her aching muscles. "What the hell...what's going on up there?" The next thing that happened was a metal bottle came flying down the shaft, and—hit Jami on the head. Jenn should've expected what was coming next, but she jumped a little at the volume.

"MOTHER FUCKING HELL, WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND GETTING HURT IN THIS FUCKING PLACE?"

It was eerily silent.

"Dude, did I do that?"

"I think so, Jami."

"...COOL!"

Everyone was now looking at the well. Even the vampires were curious. Marishka was next to Verona right now. "Shall we see what's down there?"

"Of course." Verona dove down into the well and came up again, throwing what she carried by her feet to Marishka, keeping the prey in her hands with her. Marishka sniffed Jenn.

"Her scent's unusual."

"Hey! Can I help it if our house smelled a little weird? It's all the perfume's fault, anyways..."

"This one is abnormal too!"

"Wow she's faster than the others! They found out I was abnormal 3 weeks after they met me!" She looked around. "Hey! I know where we are!" She turned to Jenn, smiling. "We're in Vaseria!"

Jenn sighed. "Took ya that long?"

Jami also had a dawning realization on her. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Verona smiled. "Very much so."

"Aw, crap."

"I second that. Double crap." In an instant Verona screamed, as did Marishka, and both girls were down on the ground, while metal claws retracted into their skin, seen by Van Helsing.

Only one question was in his head: "Are they friend? Or foe?'

* * *

Hey, was that good or not? I take flames, though constructive criticsm is nice too, along with compliments. I do do requests, though it has to be something from my list. I'll change that soon. Review please! 


	2. II

Chapter 2 

XH: Hey, we're back again! And more random comments are to come! Today, my buddy Jenn will be commenting with me!

Jenn: Hi! I'm Jenn! I like seafood!

XH: What the...wait, yer not Jenn! BOB!

Bob: Damn, my plan is foiled! RUN! runs away

XH: pulls out lightsaber Hmph, he'll get it if he comes back. Oh, I lied in the first chapter. Jenn doesn't know anything about Van Helsing, except that she should watch out for Vampires, Werwolves, and the Dwerger.

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME! **

**Fortune Zyne: To answer your review...you'll find out in this chapter. Thank you for saying this is a good story! It's my first chapter story on here, too! **

**Madd Hatter: I love your name, dude! Yes, Dracula will have a reaction...ohhhhhhhh, my perverted mind is at work...and my story gets two thumbs way up? glomp I LOVE YOU, MADD HATTER! **

**HughJackmanFan: Uh...what? And: Uh...thanks? I think...**

* * *

The girls landed catlike on the ground, surprising the people. The villagers had no clue where they were from, but they still ran around like idiots. 

The vampires attacked again.

"Dammit." Van Helsing picked up his crossbow, but was thrown across the ground, away from his weapon. Marishka then dove for Jenn, but was surprised to see her jump up, turn horizontal and land with one leg crouched one out to the side, one arm in front, and the other imitating her outstretched leg. She was grinning at Marishka.

"Surprised?" She moved into the famous Matrix stance, and waved Marishka forwards. "C'mon, bring it." Marishka, being prideful, dove at Jenn. The girl jumped up and leap-frogged on Marishka. The vampire, deciding to make Jenn a little mad, ignored her and went after Van Helsing. Jenn noticed. "What...that beeyotch." She went to watch Jami battle it out with Verona.

"Hello, Anna."

"Nice to see you too, Aleera." She tried to move to the door, but the vampiress was too fast for her.

"Don't play coy with me, princess. I know what lies inside your lusting heart." Anna moved to get away, but Aleera was too fast. The princess next saw her holding a glass with red liquid in it. "Thirty years old," crooned the other woman. "Perfectly aged."

"Hold still!"

"Never was very good at following orders like that." Verona dived at her again and Jami jumped out of the way, but the mutant was caught off guard when Verona swooped in from behind and held her upside down by an ankle. "Hey! This is NOT FUN! I'm gonna puke..." She heard Verona laugh. "What the..." She turned her head around. "Ah, crap."

Verona was going to drop her on the church spire.

Thinking fast, the mutant released electricity through her leg, causing Verona to scream and drop her to the ground before the spire came up. Jenn rushed over. "You okay?"

"Yph, o lph kdng ki fph fwph do goud."

"...Huh?" Jami raised herself up and wiped off her face.

"I said, 'Yes, I love molding my face with the ground.' What do you think?" She shook her head. "You see where she went?"

"No, sorry."

"Ah, well. If I killed her, it would've messed up the story line anyways."

"Yeah...why the hell do we care, anyways?"

"Because then everything would probably change, then, possibly?"

"Ah." They watched Marishka perch on the railing, raising her arms as though she was going to fly again. "She should run, actually. It'd be a lot faster then."

"Eh, I guess that's true."

"Where would the story be, though, if she did that?"

"True, true." The two saw her dive at Van Helsing and knock him off his feet, then fly off, cackling.

"Van Helsing!" Carl finally called out, putting the monster slayer's attention on the basin of holy water. Marishka heard the friar's cry, turned around, and looked in horror as he rushed towards the water. She flew as quickly as she could, but was slow, for Van Helsing shot her, pinning her to the church, and killing her. He saw the other two fly off, howling in despair. He sat down, joined by Carl.

"Excellent, excellent. Very nice work, very nice. I give you a nine for getting one killed, but I now move it down to a three for reckless shooting." Van Helsing looked up and saw the teenagers walking towards them, the one who fought Verona laughing at the other's statement.

"You're actually rating me on this?"

"Just for fun. It's one of the things we do. Another one is **pushing one's friends into a well.**" Jami glared at Jenn, who just whistled and put her hands behind her back, trying to look innocent.

"I'm getting rated on my performance? Picky, aren't you..." He looked the two over. "Who are you two anyways?" Jami put crossed her arms behind her head and rocked back and forth, while Jenn crossed her arms in front of her and thrust a hip out to one side.

"We're just two little girls who are able to defend themselves, that's all." Van Helsing raised an eyebrow.

" 'Little girls'?"

"All right, so we're not that little. At least we could defend ourselves." They head shuffling behind them, and saw the villagers starting to surround them. They backed up, going back to back.

"You able to defend yourselves from a mob?"

"Probably." He felt the heat radiating off the long haired one, wondering what was making her body heat rise. He also felt a crackling on his back. 'Must be the other one,' he mused. He saw the gravedigger come forward and felt the two turn towards him. The pale man gave them a sickening smile.

"And what names shall I put on your graves?"

"I don't know the names of the girls, but his name is Van Helsing." The villagers stopped their advanced, muttering "Van Helsing...it's Van Helsing..."

The princess stood in front of Van Helsing. "He is the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years! I say that's earned him a drink."

* * *

In a dark, cold fortress, it was another story. Dracula felt his link with Marishka disappear. The rage he felt melted the ice around his coffin. "MAAARIIISSHKAAAAAAAAA!" As he screamed, bats flew out of the castle. He willed a candelabra to ignite, noticing his other two brides on the ceiling, seeking comfort in each other. 

"If it's not the Christians, it's the Moors! Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more than our fill, and less than our share. Can _they_ say the same?" He walked up the wall as he spoke, stopping in front of Aleera and Verona. He reached into their minds and took the information he needed. _The Princess. The Strangers._

"Did I not say how important it was to finish these _Valerious_? Now that we are so close to fulfilling our dream?"

His brides wimpered, his anger scaring them. "There, there my lovelies, don't cry. I will find a new bride." They gaped at him. Aleera was the first to speak.

"Do we mean so little to you?"

"Have you no heart?"

"No! I have no heart. I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. Soulless! At war with the world and every living soul in it! But soon...very soon, the final battle would begin." He smirked. "I must find out who our new visitors are." He then realised he wasn't all that hollow. He felt anger and sadness when Marishka had died. And the strangers...they would pay dearly. He always collected his payments in blood.

* * *

"So who are you two, anyway?" The princess looked them over just as Van Helsing did earlier. 

"I'm Jenn."

"And I'm insane! Ow!" Jenn stomped on her foot. "Allright, I'm Jami. And insane."

"Good enough."

"Jenn and Jami, huh? And you come from where?"

"We come from Dow—" Jenn glared at her. "—Uh, a long way away. A really, really long way away." Van Helsing was next with the questioning.

"Can you at least tell us what country?"

"North America."

"North America?" He seemed to ponder it. The girls silently prayed to whatever deity would listen to them that it was around in 1887. "No wonder you two acted so brashly. I heard American's were barbarians. You certainly act like it."

"Which one?"

"Jami."

"Hah! Reputation's still intact!" She did the "Rock On!" sign, making Anna, Carl, and Van Helsing stare at her. "Um, hand symbol for 'Yay'?" The answer seemed sufficient for them, so they let it go.

"So, why did you come here, anyways? Are you two agents of the Vatican that we were never told about?" That was Carl, questioning about other agents. Sure sign of a first timer.

"No, we actually just were in our beds when somehow we were here. Before falling asleep, we remember the lights getting really bright, but that's it." Jenn's face stayed straight as she told the semi-truthful lie. Jami, on the other hand, was crying inside.

'hiff My little girl's all grown up...mommy's proud of you, Jenn!' She would've continued, had the sharp pointy objects and the bullet filled objects distracted her. "Oooooooooo, pointy..." She walked over to a rack full of swords, as though drawn there by some strange force. Anna laughed at her.

"I see you like swords."

"Yep." She turned to the princess, an insane smile on her face. "Actually, I like anything that could be considered dangerous." She turned to Jenn, who gave a sigh and a small smile.

"Why don't you try one out?"

"You're letting her use a sword? Great, we're all gonna die."

"Relax, I won't cause that much damage...I think."

Anna had turned to get some weapons. "So, how did you two come here, then?" The question was aimed at Van Helsing and Carl.

"We came by the sea," answered Carl. The princess became curious.

"The sea? The Adriatic Sea?" But she quickly regained her composure and started getting more weapons. Van Helsing, Jenn, and Jami noticed, but all three decided not to say anything.

"Where does Dracula live?"

"He used to live in this very house, four centuries ago, but no one knows where he lives now." She gestured to a very detailed oil painting on the wall. "My father used to stare at that map for hours, looking for Dracula's lair."

As Anna and Van Helsing continued their investigation, Jami, as well as Jenn, zoned out. 'I met him in a swamp down in Degoba, where it bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated soda,...'

'Maybe I should try out for section leader when Sylvia leaves...' They were so zoned out that they came back only when they heard someone almost hit the ground. They saw the famous monster slayer holding Anna, carrying her to her room. Jami leaned towards Jenn, whispering in her ear.

"Ya did see where he was looking when she fell into his arms, right?" Her companion looked at her. "When she fell? Her head fell back, causing her to fall back a little, making Van Helsing look at her..." She did a two-eyebrow raise, looking like she was suggesting some perverted thought.

Jenn cracked up.

* * *

Well, there ya go. Second chapter. Hope ya enjoy it so far! 

Bob: bored voice Yes, we certainly did. Now can I leave? "Tales of Symphonia" is calling me.

XH: Yes, yes, go ahead. Lazy bum...Oh, incase I forgot the disclaimers in the first chapter, here they are: "I do not own Van Helsing or anything related to it. I just own some clothes, and iPod, and a cat. If you sue me, you'll get some pennies, and maybe some candy. Thank you."

Thank you for those who reviewed! You guys are the best! Although more reviewwers would be nice, you three will always have a place in my heart as my first three reviewers. And for that, you get...rummages hold on, I know it's here somewhere...FOUND 'EM! throws out candy and chocolate You guys rule, yo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XH: Yeah, I've been away for a while, but I'm back! Well, reviews shall now be answered at the end of each chapter. Oh, for those of you who were wondering, I was gone for so long because the url bar on my laptop's internet wasn't showing up, so I was only able to get the homepage, which was, unfortunately, NOT Anyways, here's the third chapter you've been anxiously awaiting and are probably gonna kill me for because I didn't put it up. Here ya go! #goes off screen# #comes back# Oh! Before I forget, there's a part in the last chapter that was used from the book. Just wanted to let y'all know. Also, I may be using parts from the book, just because they word it really well. Well, that's it. Bye! #goes off screen again#

* * *

For reasons unknown, Anna Valerious shot up, looking at her surroundings. When she saw that she was in her room and it was dark out, she cursed. "Van Helsing," she spat. She got up and walked out of her room, intent on finding that no-good "monster slayer". "Van Helsing!" she called out. Nothing answered her. Then, she heard a noise. Taking a lantern she followed it, creeping slowly. "Van Helsing?" she tentatively called out. The sound was louder, and sounded like someone's boots clacking on the floor. Grabbing a weapon she raised it behind her, still holding the lantern. She spun around one of the weapons racks, intent on defending herself, but found that it was only a window moving back and forth in the storm's wind. She mentally kicked herself and set down the weapon, moving over to the window. She closed it and was ready to go to bed, but something on the floor caught her eye. 

There were wet paw prints of a werewolf on the floor.

A werewolf was in the castle. A werewolf was in the castle. This was just what she needed. First Dracula's three whores come after her in the daylight, and now a werewolf is in the castle. Slowly, she got a gun, forgetting the lantern. She moved in the direction of the prints, looking everywhere that she could. They ended at the hallway. She stopped and looked around, hoping that this was just some cruel joke and not real. It was then that she felt water dripping on her and looked up.

This was not a joke.

The werewolf roared as she screamed, shooting at it. She hid behind a rack of weapons, cocking the gun again. Quickly she jumped out from behind it, hoping to see the werewolf, but instead finding "Velkan?"

"Anna!" The young man held her by the shoulders. Her face broke out in a smile.

"Velkan, you're alive! But how did you—"  
"Anna, listen to me. There is no time! Dracula has a..." His face suddenly contorted, pain evident on his fine features. "...mumblich...Nowger...lochen..." He started to climb the walls, looking like a spider. Anna started to cry. She couldn't bear to see her brother like this.

"Velkan..." He started to rip off his skin, the werewolf features now coming through. Finally he was fully transformed, looking down at her through a werewolf's eyes.

_Shoot it!_ Commanded one part of her brain.

_No!_ countered another. _That's my brother up there! I can't! _Before she could think more voices were in the room.

"Anna!" Van Helsing called out.

"Anna, no!" Jami was the second one.

"Look out!" Jenn was the third one.

The werewolf burst through the window, shards of glass raining onto the balcony. Van Helsing, Jenn, and Jami ran over to her, the male checking to see where the werewolf was going and the girls seeing if she was okay. Carl came in a second later, smelling something.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"  
"Werewolf," replied Van Helsing.  
"Ah! You'll be needing silver bullets then." Carl reached into his robes and pulled out a bandolier of ammunition and tossed it at Van Helsing, who caught it and slung it over his shoulder. The two girls followed him, a pair of hands covered in fire and the finger pads of another sprouting claws, making them look like a mix between cat paws and human hands. Anna finally seemed to notice that they were leaving, and realization clicked in her brain.

"No, wait!" They didn't stop, and kept on going after the werewolf. 'No! Velkan's in trouble!'

Outside in the village the monster hunter, the pyro, and the one that shouldn't be around sharp objects where looking around in every direction, making sure that they weren't jumped by the werewolf. "Any idea where it is?"  
"I feel nothing."  
"Really? Man, I wish I could get numb as fast as you, Jenn."  
"Do you always make jokes like this?"  
"Yep. Deal with it." A blur and the sound of rustling snow from their left made them turn, ready to attack—but nothing was there. They stepped into an alley, ready to attack. The same thing happened on the right, and they turned again. Still nothing.

"I feel two sources of body heat, but I can't tell which one is the werewolf."  
"Who's hunting who?"  
'Y'know, I never did get that line.' A clunking sound made them back up against the wall, ready to attack.

"Be careful, you two," the hunter muttered. They nodded in reply. They looked around the corner and found nothing. All three sighed in relief.

"It's a little small for me." They turned to the wall, finding coffins and the gravedigger in one of them. He looked straight at Van Helsing, a smile on his face. "But for you, it's perfect." The man looked at the girls, the smile still on his face. "There's also two for you." He walked over to the cemetery and took up a shovel, starting to dig a grave.

"Isn't it a little late to be digging graves?"  
"It's never too late to be digging graves."  
"Yeah, like it's never to late to get a sanity check," Jenn muttered under her breath. Jami, though, heard it, and gave a silent laugh. They looked around, Van Helsing the most alert.

"Aren't you afraid of the werewolf?"  
"Oh, I'm no threat to him." He continued shoveling, acting as though the cold didn't affect him at all. "I just clean up after him."  
Something inside Van Helsing screamed 'Danger!', and made him turn around, and just in time too. He caught the shovel coming down towards his head, the soft thud causing the girls to turn around, ready to fight. The gravedigger smiled warily.

"Sorry, sorry, force of habit. It's part of my job." His face then contorted into one of horror, alerting Van Helsing to the danger that was around them. He turned around in time and ducked, the werewolf missing him by inches as it leapt over him and hit the gravedigger instead, killing him before they hit the ground. Van Helsing raised his gun to shoot the creature as the girls got both fireballs and balls of lightning ready to throw at the thing, when the word "No!" rang out and someone pushed his gun up. The bullet went into the sky, letting the werewolf get away. Angrily, Van Helsing turned around and gripped Anna by the throat, shoving her up against the wall.

"Why did you stop it?" he growled angrily.

"Sto--ack--"

"Why?" he demanded again

"You're--hurting me." Reluctantly, he let her go. "Regardless of whether he is your brother or not, he is still a danger to people."

Anna gasped. "Did you know he was my brother before or after I stopped you from shooting him?"

Van Helsing knew she wouldn't like the answer, but told her anyways. "Before."

"And you still shot at him?"

"Anna, he is now a werewolf, he'll try to kill other people, there is no hope for him."

"Yes there is!" She sighed. "Dracula has a cure. If we can get it to my brother, I'm sure we can help him."

Van Helsing sighed. "Allright. We'll try in the morning." He turned to the American girls, a smirk on his face. "You two think you can handle it?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Yep, I can handle you..." Jami saw her companions looking at her, Jenn giving her a 'you have hormone problems' look, and quickly changed what she said. "Er, I mean, I can handle it. Yeah, I can handle it, hehe." Van Helsing smiled, as did Anna.

"Allright. We'll leave during the day."

"Woo-hoo! Road trip!" Jenn crowed, throwing her hands up in the air. Jami just looked at her.

"Dude...that's my schtick."

"So? Can't I borrow it for a little while? It's not copyrighted, is it?" She smirked, knowing full well that she had won that battle. They walked on, a pause between them.

"...It's still my schtick," Jami muttered under her breath.

* * *

XH: Woo, chapter finally DONE! And done during work, too!

Bob: Oh, the scandal.

XH: Oh stop being so sarcastic! Anyways, I'll try and fix my laptop so I can work on this story a lot more, and I'll also be working on a Batman Begins story (yaoi, of course). Kick-ass movie, kick-ass soundtrack. There WILL be an OC in it, but she doesn't fall in love w/the pairing, nor they w/her. She just helps them get together, mostly through scheming. Allright, enough with that, here are answers to your reviews!

HughJackmanFan: Um, yeah...your reviews make no sense... #backs away slowly#

axicana: Woah...didn't intend to bear likeness to anyone elses OC's, but that's cool! Hey, maybe we have a psychic connection! Lemme try to read your mind! You are thinking that...I need to move my lazy ass and update more often! Anyhoo, thankies for the review!

MaddHatter: Hee, thanks for the 2 thumbs up! #grins and blushes# Hmmm, lessee, I'm a...BOTH! I love them both too much to choose one over the other! #huggles V-Man and Dracy plushies# Mmmm, mine... #feels generous# Here ya go! You can have a pair! #gives MaddHatter V-Man and Dracy plushies# Now you can squeeze them all you want w/out killing them! Just like me! #squeezes so hard heads pop off# Maybe that was a little TOO much love...

Anyways, to all of you, keep your reviews coming! It really makes an author feel good when they get reviews! You can even put in suggestions as to what can happen next, if you feel like it! That would also be cool, 'cause I get writer's block a lot, which is why I don't finish stories all the time...

Bob: Yeah, PLEASE review! I don't wanna hafta keep playing video games with her to keep her happy!

XH: #wacks on head with mallot# Shaddup, you. You know you like it. Anyways, nice reviews are answered back nicely, flames are answered back however meanly they were written. Tchus!


	4. AUTHOR ALERT

AUTHOR ALERT! AUTHOR ALERT!

Allright, as you can tell, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say that I SHOULD have chapter 4 up by Sunday, and I'm also working on chapter 5. I'm really, really sorry for the delay, and I thank all the people who have been patiently waiting for an update. I love you guys so much, and I promise that I'll try and update as much as possible. Don't expect anything during Spring Break, though. I'm goin' to Arizona and seeing a Cubs game then. WOO!

...and don't even THINK about e-mailing me saying "UPDATE ALREADY, DAMMIT!" I don't check my e-mail. I check reviews. I don't know why, either...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Yo

Disclaimer: OMG, I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Okay, not really...until school's over, I'm basically a zombie. To all of those who read my story (even those who didn't review), I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. I've just had a lot of things going on in my life. I PROMISE that I'll try to update as much as possible. So feel free to either check my blog hugthehobbit... lilreapersan) for news on updates, or leave reviews that say things like "UPDATE OR I SHALL DISMEMBER YOUR BRAIN!"...or something. So yeah...uh...this chapter goes out to all of those who actually had the patience to sait for the next chapter of this story. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

* * *

"SowhenareweleavingtofightDraculacauseIreallywannakicksomeassrightnowhis'llbefinebuthisbrides'llbeevenbetterbecausethenIcangetthem  
backforwhattheydidthismorningwhentheydroppedmeintothemudbutyeahIwannafightDraculacausethat'llbecooltokicktheassofareallyfamous  
persondon'tyouthinkVanHelsingyeahyoudoandthenafterthefightIcanprobablygetsomepsychohelpandmaybeadoptCarlsincehe'scutelikea  
littlekitten--"

"Woah, hold on there!" Van helsing laughed at the girl's 'speech'. "Did you just say that you want to adopt Carl?"

"Yep." She looked at him, a smile on his face and an eyebrow raised. "What? He is cute like a kitten..."

"And he acts like one at times, too. So, I take it you're excited to take on Dracula?"

"You guessed right." She balled up one hand and punched the other, smirking evily. "That mo' fo' be goin' down, yo!"

Van Helsing chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I don't know what that is, but you're right about the going down part."

* * *

Behind the psycho girl and the calm hunter, the princess and the mutant were having a conversation of their own. Anna let out a small laugh at Jami's antics.

"I take it your friend is eager to fight Dracula."

"Yeah, that's Jami. She doesn't back down from a challenge."

"And you?" Jenn shrugged.

"I don't either." Anna smiled.

"That's a good thing. We may actually need all the help we can get." She turned to Jenn. "Are you ready to fight him?"

The teen smirked, engulfing her hands in flames. "As ready as I'll ever be." They kept on walking, thinking that there would be no stopping until they reached Castle Frankenstein. Unfortunatly, their assumptions were wrong, as they bumped into the two ahead of them. "Ow! Jami!"

"Hey, blame him, not me."

"Van Helsing, why are we stopping?" She pouted behind his back.

"Because of this." He turned around, holding out his hand. Anna, Jami, and Jenn all looked to see what was in it.

"Dayum...that is so COOL! Whatever it is..." Jami raised an eyebrow, looking at it. Jenn suddenly spoke up.

"It looks like fur. " She looked at Anna. "But isn't that..."

The princess nodded. "Werewolf fur. Werewolves only shed before their first full moon...before the curse completely takes them over." Her eyes suddenly clouded over, and everyone could see both sadness and anger in them: sadness because her brother was a werewolf, and anger because it was all Dracula's fault that her brother was a werewolf.

Her head shot up, and here eyes were back to normal, determination ever present in them. "They say that Dracula has a cure. If I can find it, I can save my brother."

Van Helsing nodded. "Then we will save your brother." The two of them started walking again, leaving Jami and Jenn behind a little bit.

Jenn saw the smirk on Jami's face. "Allright you, what are you thinking about?"

Her companion turned to her. "Just thinking about Velkan transforming back into a human...in nothing but a loincloth...oh MAN, is that hot!" Jenn just sighed.

"Come one, we better catch up."

"Oh yeah." They sprinted after the adults, quickly catching up to them. "So uh, V...can I call you V, or would you prefer V-man...or just Van Helsing..."

* * *

XH: w00, updated! Sorry that it's so short, but I couldn't really come up with much, mostly 'cause I can't find my Van Helsing book and the fact that I haven't been able to watch my VH DVD yet. #sob#. But, I'll try and get chapter 5 to be longer. Anyway, REVIEW ANSWERS!

**FortuneZyne:**Aww, I like you too! And thank you for waiting. I seriously appreciate it. #hugs#

**Alucardspet: **I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, I'll try and update ASAP.

**Elwyndra:** It's hilarious? It's beautifully written? #tears up# THANK YOU! I FEEL SO LURVED! Waaaaiiiiiiittttt...#reads again# NO MORE REVIEWS IF I DON'T UPDATE? I'M UPDATIN', I'M UPDATIN'! 'Sides, I can't resist the puppy eyes. Oh! Before I forget! I just read your story Blood Red Diamonds. I LOVE IT!

XH: Well, there's all the reviews for tonight. Have a happy and (mostly) safe weekend, and don't do anything illegal! (unless you can do it without getting caught, of course!)

Oh, hey, to all of you out there who can draw really well: Can I make a request? Or two? I was just wondering if you could draw Jenn and Jami, and then maybe the scene where Jenn asks if Jami's okay while her face is on the ground. Er, is that too much? If it's not, could you? And then give the url to where it/they're posted? I would be really grateful if you did. Thankies!


	6. AUTHOR ALERT Again Sorry!

Allright, to everyone who wants to kill me, I give you permission. I really, really wanted to update, but I'm grounded until Saturday of next week. That grounding started right after I last updated when my mom found out my grades from school. I've been banished from any of my movies, and because my mom knows how much I love Van Helsing, she took away my VH book. #sobs# So, if you want to kill me, please do it and put me out of my misery.

On top of that, there IS some good knews. For those of you that are into both hetero and homo couples, I recently saw X-3 (mom relented because it was near the end of school. Still no Van Helsing, though.), I found wave files for "Gargoyles" (if anybody wants the site, I'll gladly give it when I see Van Helsing and update), and I'm rembering the storyline for Treasure Planet (why is it so easy to remember Disney movies right after you've seen them or if you haven't seen them for forever?). So, I've been writing some stories for those, and I hope to get them up soon. They are:

Wings of the Eagles "X-3". Kitty and Piotr are like brother and sister. When Warren comes to the mansion, the dynamic duo becomes the terriffic trio. But, when Piotr notices that Kitty and Warren begin to get closer, he's torn between doing two things: Letting them go out and be carefree, or let the overprotective big brother mode kick in. When there's an attack made on mutants by an extremist group when the school's on a museum field trip, will Piotr trust Warren to protect Kitty, or will the metal man become a typical big brother?

A Bond Unbroken "Gargoyles". Fox and Xanatos take a vacation (with Alexander), and Puck gets his much-missed faerie form back. At the exact same time, the Wyvern Gargoyles save a girl from some strange creatures, and she instantly becomes the little sister of Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway, a sort-of "daughter" figure to Goliath, and a friend to Elisa, who takes her in. Puck is suddenly being targeted by demons, who tell the group that "Our employer has taken an interest in the faerie known as Puck." What if there's more to the girl than they originally thought, and what if a certain lavender gargoyle takes an interest in our favorite faerie too?

Any Way the Wind Blows "Treasure Planet". All right, my friend loves Treasure Planet (as do I), so I agreed to write a fic with her, our friend Matt, and me in it. So anyway, the summary: Three teenagers, two of them twins, don't exactly have the best life. The twins have ultra-uptight religious extremist parents, while the other has abusive parents. On the night of a storm, a mysterious (yeah, right) figure gives them the opportunity to have a new life, but with a catch--they'll only have clear memories of each other, and nobody or nothing else. What happens when they get to their new life, and the female twin and Jim take a liking to each other?

I'm trying my best not to make any of the stories with OC's/FC's (Friend's characters) become Mary-Sue's, but if it starts to become Mary-Sueish, please tell me how to fix it. Anyway, gomen nasai once again for not updating on my Van Helsing fic. Please, kill me and put me out of my misery! (In happier news, X-3 was KICK ASS! WOO! I totally recommend it, and stay for the literally 10-20 second movie clip at the end of the credits). Thank you for putting up with me. I'll try to make it up by putting in two chapters when I finally seen Van Helsing again. Gomen nasai, minna!


End file.
